


【王者李信乙女】基督山的伯爵

by Liapricot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liapricot/pseuds/Liapricot
Summary: 长正剧后的一点肉，接连翻车后就放这了前文走石墨https://shimo.im/docs/YX6JqD6vt6chXVrr/





	【王者李信乙女】基督山的伯爵

**Author's Note:**

> 长正剧后的一点肉，接连翻车后就放这了
> 
> 前文走石墨https://shimo.im/docs/YX6JqD6vt6chXVrr/

你赤着脚，木然地走在城堡里。纯白的长裙拖行在火鼠皮毛编织成的温热地毯上。浓稠的白浊从你毫无阻挡的腿根处一路滑下。

在这走廊前方的尽头，一扇窗户敞开着，露出屋外属于深渊的永恒夜空。

冷风灌入室内，吹散了混合着夜鸢的暖气，刺骨的冰冷让你麻木的精神逐渐清醒。

你踌躇片刻，最终走了过去。

一步，两步，三步……你以前从未想过，自己竟会有一天，连死亡都求之不得。

“夫人，您是想要做什么？”

不出所料，当你离解脱只差一步之遥时，褐发的青年已经好整以暇地出现在窗外。

“我给您拿来了新的首饰与衣物。”他像曾经一样利落地翻入屋内，关紧窗户，然后将搭在臂弯间的白裙展开在你面前。

那是一条极其轻薄的纱裙，上身仅有两条交叉的缎带用来托举胸部，下身同样格外清凉，几片丝绸近乎透明，能让肌肤的一切一览无余。

“那么，请允许我服侍您更衣。”青年的语气仍是身为侍卫长时的恭谨，然而他随后的一举一动，无不与这二字相去甚远。

他抚上你的锁骨，冰凉的铁手套让你为之一颤。紧接着，他就那么撕裂了你身上的白裙，让你遍布欢爱痕迹的肌肤、持续淋漓着淫液的蜜穴，袒露在空气中。

“啊。”青年装模作样地皱起了眉头，“即便我给您送来了那样多的珠宝，也无法满足您的欲望吗？”

“不过也是，您的确就是这样的人呢。”说话间，他褪去手套，左手按住你的肩膀，将你推到了墙壁上，紧接着又用右腿挤入你的两腿之间，探下空余的右手，伸指进入了你的小穴。

对于侵入的异物，你那早已习惯被填满的穴肉表现出高涨的热情。它拼命挽留着、吮吸着，不知收敛，更不知羞耻。

这样的回应显然取悦了青年，他没有急着把塞入深处的珠宝拿出，而是戏弄般的来回抽插搅动着手指。

在这反复的刺激下，你发软的双腿不禁颤抖着想要夹紧。青年彻底地笑了出来，鼓励似的拍了拍你的腿根。

“仅是这样无趣的小打小闹，就能让你沉浸其中吗？”灼热之刃的嘲弄从青年身后传来。衣冠整齐的男人嗤笑着他褐发的分身，目光却定格在你的身上，“还是说，犬类摇尾乞怜的本能，已经深入了你的骨髓?”

“摇尾乞怜?”你的侍卫长收回手，用你之前那件长裙擦去了手上的淫液，同时平静地反驳道，“不，这只是夫人在接受我的爱而已。”

“当然，对于从未被夫人在意的你来说，这件事情大概确实难以理解。如果你来只是为了说这个，那么还请不要打扰我为夫人更衣。”

“爱?”灼热之刃讥诮地扬起音调，伸手缓缓抚过你胸前被他用软鞭留下的红痕，目光向下游移，停留在你被打理得光滑、操弄得红肿的穴口，“过去的我竟然还拥有你这样可笑的一面吗？为了避开纠结与痛苦，宁愿自欺欺人——恶魔可没有给出爱的能力，我们能够带来的，不过都是折磨和玩弄而已。”

“不过，我倒不是为了和你进行这种毫无意义的争执才出现。‘李信’和你的城主回来了，我想他们也会想要见到她——看我做什么，为了避免灵魂的分裂，维持四个分身之间的联系可是很有必要的。”

说话间，灼热之刃已经不由分说地抱起了赤裸的你。你无力地蜷缩在他怀中，按照过往的经验，已经能想象到自己会被怎样对待。

赤色的少年会匍匐在你的身前，他总是像野兽一样横冲直撞——你的侍卫长有时会和他一起挺入——也时常用尖利的獠牙划伤你的乳头，饮下混合着血液的汁水。

灼热之刃会占据你的后庭，他会环抱你的腰肢，在你耳后低沉优雅地闲谈起过往，维持你摇摇欲坠的羞耻心，让他们能在玩弄你的过程中得到更多乐趣。

你的丈夫则会亲吻你，注视你，让你仰望他像在仰望一尊神像，从他的眼眸中看到自己是如何在高潮中流泪与张嘴呻吟，沉溺于一夜夜糜烂的肉体纠缠。

厄难之神的馈赠是真实存在的。在很多年前，被你背叛的李信，正是于临死的恍惚中接受了拉斯特的布道。

少年获得了力量，却也陷入了疯狂，他的灵魂四分五裂，又在某种命运的牵引下陆续与你相遇。

然后——

你杀死了金发褐眸的青年。那是李信心中的正义，是他血脉中流淌的被太阳神赫图偏爱的力量。

你劣化了东方面孔的侍卫长。他其实生着李信进入深渊前的面容，是后者对过往的回忆与眷恋。

而在这一切之后，你终于让神秘的伯爵撕碎了人类皮囊，生出他恶魔的犄角与蝠翼，挣断束缚他的最后枷锁。

那枷锁，就是对你的爱。

……

在青铜纪元之末，希罗尼穆丝在她的画作背面写下：“世界是个干草垛，人人在上，为所欲为。”

许许多多像你一样的人记住了这句话。可是你们并不知道，这位占星术士还曾说过另一句哲言。

“凝视深渊者，深渊将回以凝视。”

在大陆暗面的城堡里，承受恶魔四片灵魂的侵入，直到他们厌倦而将你杀死。又或者，是你先屈服于淫欲的厮磨，抛弃尊严、自我、野望，沦为只知为快感而高潮呻吟的行尸走肉。

这便是你亲手选择的命运，是你自己走向的终焉。


End file.
